Digital video streams typically represent video using a sequence of frames or still images. Each frame can include a number of blocks, which in turn may contain information describing the value of color, brightness or other attributes for pixels. The amount of data in a typical video stream is large, and transmission and storage of video can use significant computing or communications resources. Various approaches have been proposed to reduce the amount of data in video streams, including compression and other encoding techniques. Compression techniques can be lossy or lossless. Lossy compression techniques generate video streams that are acceptable for most video viewing. However, some applications, such as video editing or medical imaging, for example, may require lossless video encoding. Lossy video encoding can result in encoded video bitstreams having a higher compression ratio than lossless encoding. Compression ratio can be defined as the ratio of compressed size to uncompressed size of the video data.